


A lucky break

by justme (silver_spring)



Series: Shorties and Ficlets [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: #ficletfireworks, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, High School, Jaime doesn't, Ronnet sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_spring/pseuds/justme
Summary: A shortie based on the prompt "Why are you helping me?"
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Shorties and Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084244
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	A lucky break

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small collection of shorties and ficlets I've written for several occasions.
> 
> This one was written for the 100,000 posts celebration of JBO where we found a loong list of prompts and had coincidence choose which one to write. Mine ended up being “Why are you helping me?"

This was not a good day.

Brienne had lost count over how often she'd accidentally smacked herself on the head during the past three weeks, how often she'd been close to going crazy because of the itching underneath the blue cast covering her entire forearm, and how often she'd cursed the patch of ice she'd slipped on, breaking her ulna. The cast was the bane of her existence and there had been some stiff competition for that title.

Never having been the most graceful person alive to begin with, this thing on her arm had rendered her into the queen of all klutzes. Case in point: Dropping her thick binder right before the bell to class rang. Dropping it and having to watch as the rings opened upon impact and released all her papers onto the floor, to be exact. And so Brienne was now kneeling in the hallway to snatch up her notes for about 5 different subjects, all the while knowing that Mister Tarly, the algebra teacher, was not going to accept any excuse for being late to his class and would so write her down for not being on time. And that right when she'd almost made it through the school day without major hiccups. If she'd been the type to do it, now would've been a perfect time to curse and spew out a expletives. Of course no one had stopped to help her pick things up, in fact, Ron Connington, the former bane of her existence who would undoubtedly reclaim the title once the cast was off, had run right through her papers, kicking them left and right on his way to class, throwing a quick and insincere "Sorry" her way before disappearing.

Just as Brienne was picking up some biology notes, a drawing of cell organelles which now apparently also included Connington's footprint, a hand came from the right side into her field of view, holding out a thin stack of papers. She looked up with surprise and found Jaime Lannister standing there, patiently holding out the papers.

"Thanks" She mumbled, taking the notes from him before going back to her work.

"No problem. Brienne, right?" Jaime replied, squatting about three feet away from her and beginning to pick up more of her papers.

"Y-yes." She replied, surprised he was sticking around.

Frankly, Brienne had not expected that he knew her name or of her in general. He was a senior, a football star, good-looking, popular... everything she was not.

"Cool. I'm Jaime."

"I know." Everyone did, after all.

"Of course you do" He replied with a wink that conveyed that he absolutely knew he was school royalty, "Still, I thought it was only polite to officially introduce myself."

"Aren't you late for class? Why are you helping me?" She asked, somewhat warily.

"Because you have a pristine cast and I have a brand new black sharpie and a devious mind."

Not even being able to imagine the crude, insulting or plain stupid things he would undoubtedly write or draw onto her cast, Brienne pulled her arm towards herself, cradling it against her chest. Jaime watched her with a smirk, before he became serious.

"Relax. I was just joking. I know what it's like to have your arm out of order. It sucks."

"Yeah.."

"How long you have to wear it?" He asked, nodding to the blue cast, while the two of them continued picking up the scattered papers.

"Another 3-5 weeks depending on healing, the maester said."

"Well, at least it's winter. I got my cast off in summer. One arm was tan, the other one was pasty as hell. I looked totally weird."

Somehow, Brienne found it hard to believe that there was anything that could make him look weird. Even with his arms in two different skin tones he probably had still looked like half a god. Her disbelief in his statement must've been written onto Brienne's face, because Jaime grinned and continued.

"Seriously: One night I scared myself because I thought someone was in bed with me. Turned out to be my pasty ass arm that had fallen asleep."

Without being able to suppress it, Brienne had to snort at the image of Jaime, almost as tall as she was and muscular from years of sports, screaming like a little girl upon waking up with his white arm lying over his stomach. Jaime rose his eyebrows, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"My little brother gave me his Fluff the magic dragon nightlight the next morning. Been using it since." He finished off, with a totally deadpan delivery that tipped her over. Brienne burst into laughter.

"S-sorry! I-I--" She wheezed.

"Don't be" Jaime said with amusement, "You looked like you needed something funny. And you have a nice laugh."

"I..don't know about that.." Brienne muttered, feeling an all familiar blush making its way onto her cheeks. Not wanting Jaime to see, she turned away and began grabbing the last few papers. After a moment, she heard him doing the same. When everything was finally in a neat stack again, they both rose. Jaime scratched his forehead, looking a little..nervous?

"Say..uh.." He began and paused, before continuing fast, "since this is last period and we're both horribly late now anyway, how about we ditch the last half hour and go for a hot chocolate instead? I can give you some pointers about what to not stick down your cast when it itches."

"I.. well..I.." Brienne stammered, because that was not something she had seen coming, ever.

"We can swing by staples, get you a new binder.." He added as enticement.

"I do need one of those." She thought out loud.

"Excellent!" Jaime beamed at her. "Maybe they have one of Fluff the magic dragon."

"Considering the show stopped airing 6 years ago, I wouldn't bank on it."

"You never know", Jaime said as they walked down the corridor to Brienne's locker, "I have a feeling this could be a very lucky day."

Well, it had definitely not started out as one, but right now, Brienne was kind of willing to agree.


End file.
